1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for providing digital content via the Internet and, more particularly, to a method and system for allowing clients to up-load, manage, and deliver streaming media content via the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of the Internet and the World Wide Web, an industry has developed around the delivery of digital content, such as streaming media content. By way of example, streaming media may be used for any of a number of purposes, including entertainment, distance learning and corporate purposes. Entertainment companies stream movies and sporting events, distance learning companies stream educational content, and corporations stream training materials.
Although some streaming media content providers may have relatively few items of content to provide, some content providers have hundreds, even thousands of content files. Storing and streaming this number of content files can be costly. Furthermore, streaming content requires a level of technical expertise often not found in companies focusing on creating content. Consequently, content providers have turned to content management service providers to store and stream content on behalf of the content providers.
As more content providers turn to service providers for their streaming technology needs, service providers must manage more client accounts and greater numbers of content files. Furthermore, to maintain existing content provider clients and attract new clients, service providers must provide a content management system that not only is capable of organizing large numbers of content files, but also is easy for the content providers to use. Accordingly, there exists a need for a content management system that allows clients to easily up-load, manage, and deliver streaming media content via the Internet.